


The Dark Cornerwitch

by tillifer



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cornerwitch, Cornerwitch Darkiplier, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier is more based off of the Heist version of him, Gen, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: What price will you pay to get what you want? It might be more than you expect.
Relationships: Dark/reader, Darkiplier/Reader, dark/you, darkiplier/you
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	The Dark Cornerwitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is HEAVILY based off of The Cornerwitch comic by charminglyantiquated on tumblr, and I definitely recommend going and checking them out. https://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/113043123123/a-short-comic-about-witches-and-wishes-and-wanting

Day after day, hour after hour, each minute passing was just another weight on your shoulders. You were constantly looking, in the fleeting time you had, but always in the wrong places. Of course, the day you weren't looking was the day you found him. 

"What do you want." A statement not a question. You hesitated before responding. 

"Well? I don't have all day you know." He said. 

"You're real." You said, simply. Taking him in. It wasn't everyday you met a cornerwitch. He was in a white suit with a black shirt, crisp and sharp to the point where you thought that if you touched him, you would bleed. He tapped his foot, the sound also sharp, sharp enough to shock you out of your stupor to answer his question. 

"As real as you are. Now what do you want?" He said, slightly sweeter this time, and you took like a fly to honey. 

"I'm not sure. My days are shrinking." You said. 

"And your payment?" He questioned. 

"A bottle cap, my favorite pen, and some hand lotion." You said as you handed him each of the items. 

"Take my watch then," He said as he began to take off his watch," and time shall be forever yours." 

You took the watch and fastened it. You could feel the power radiating off from it, and you wondered why he would give you something so powerful. But when you looked up to ask him, he was gone. 

And like he promised, time was yours. You never had to worry about deadlines, you never had to worry about sleep. Time was at your command and yet, you had little to do with it. So you sought him out again. 

"Back so soon?" He chuckled. "Was all of time not enough for you?" 

"Just the opposite, now I have nothing to occupy it." You responded. 

"What shall you part with this time?" He said, as though he were genuinely curious. 

"My childhood blanket, something that saw me through many years. Is it sentimental enough?" You said, handing him the baby blanket. 

He took it, and nodded

"Have my jacket, pat the front pocket 3 times and reach in to pull out a small form of entertainment." He said, shedding his pure white coat. 

And you were never bored. You always found some way to pass the time when you reached into the jacket pocket. It was especially helpful in awkward situations. But soon enough, the toys and treasures lost their appeal, and you found yourself looking for him again. 

"Cornerwitch." You called out. He turned to face you, as though he were expecting you. 

"I no longer yearn." You said , your voice filled to the brim with sorrow. 

"The price for yearning is a steep one, I should warn you." He said. You could tell from his voice that it was a cost he knew all to well. 

"For that I bring an old business card, for a business that never took off. Full of what could've been, an alternate future, perhaps. A road not taken." You said, handing him the black and white card. "Plus it's your style."

You saw him suppress a laugh, before he spoke after taking the card. 

"Take my pocket square. Place it under your pillow and you will remember what it means to want." And as soon as it was in your hand he disappeared. 

It was slow at first, but as time passed you remembered how to want, given, you could've sped up the process but you didn't feel the need. But now, there was a want that couldn't be satisfied. 

As soon as you set foot in the shadows he was there. 

"I didn't expect to see you again. Three times is traditional you know." He said with repressed joy. 

"I want something I'm not sure I can have." You stated, as simple as the first time you met. 

"Oh?" He asked, approaching you. 

"I bring a piece of time, a cloak of useful things, and a memory of want. Is it enough?" You asked, hopefully. 

"My darling, you will always be enough." He said, bringing you into a surprisingly warm embrace. 

Day after day, hour after hour, with every minute that passes by, a weight is lifted off of someone's shoulders, if they manage to run into us.


End file.
